An Author's Relief
by Reaper's Rose
Summary: Um...because every author needs a place to put down their thoughts? A collection of drabbles ranging from anything in the Kingdom Hearts universe, which I'll be updating whenever I get inspiration. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Promise

**First attempt at writing a drabble, so hopefully it won't be an epic fail XD**

***

The heels of her boots clicked rapidly across the marble floor of the Castle that Never Was as Xion ran to her room. What Xemnas had just told her about Roxas and her task made no sense at all. Hell, who was she kidding? It made perfect sense. No matter how much it hurt, she knew what had to be done. She'd heard it countless times before, and she felt it in the empty space where her heart would've been. They both couldn't coexist, not like this.

Stopping in her tracks, she bit her lip and clenched her fists tightly as she tried to hold back her tears.

_I've been putting this off long enough, Roxas. I'm sorry._

There was no way she'd let Roxas disappear because of her. She was the real affront here, not him. Smiling wryly to herself, she unclenched her fist in resolve and looked around.

_This is the end, isn't it?_

"I promise I'll never forget you, Roxas," she mumbled, taking in a deep breath before summoning a dark corridor to the Clock Tower in Twilight Town.

***

**YAY! I finished! XD**

**I started writing this a long time ago…but then I had to start studying for finals. Which I should be doing right now. I FAIL -____-**


	2. Sunset

**Yay! I have a second one! :D**

The sky above him slowly began to turn a deep, dark and vibrant red, as it always had for as long as he'd been up there. Day in and day out, completing missions and coming up here for ice cream had been his major occupation.

Once Axel had gone, though, the sunset seemed less bright, and the ice cream had no taste. But today's sunset was the best it had been in days. Roxas tried to figure out why, exactly, he felt so at peace when his best friend could be dead.

"Isn't it beautiful?" the black-haired girl next to him sighed.

Oh. That was why it was so much more special.

**0_o **

**I wrote this in five minutes as a challenge with my friend…which might explain the sloppiness D: **

**But on the plus side, I won the challenge! :D I love Roxion X3**

**Review, please! Pleaseeee! :)**


	3. Broken

**This one is…awkward, but still kinda good-ish…right? :/**

***

Aqua breathed heavily as she stared into the now yellow eyes of her best friend; or rather, what he'd become. Terra was still Terra, but also…not Terra. She felt pain in her chest, but didn't know where it was from. Her mind flitted back to Ven for a moment, and tears welled up in her eyes.

Broken. That was what her heart was now. Reduced to nothing but little pieces that she had to be strong enough to keep in one place.

That was what made her chest hurt so much. Pain at having to take down Ven (her heart broke a million times over again as she remembered) and pain at having to now take down Terra too (another million pieces). All for something they had no fault in.

Her heart was broken, and she knew it. There was nothing she could do about it but hold back the tears and try to set things right again.

***

**Yeah…was it just me, or was the ending kinda awkward? :/ Meh…this one was kinda weird…This is what I get for listening to the stupid (but awesome XD) Birth By Sleep soundtrack on YouTube…SPOILERS -____- But now I kinda shared my knowledge with you, so it makes it a bit better XP**

**Review, please!!! Pleaseeee!!! :)**

**As always, suggestions for other drabbles will be taken into consideration, as well as constructive criticism. ;) So far I have a few that I'll try to work on, but I'm open to more...It might take a while for me to post them, though, with finals coming up D: These are just ones hanging around on the margins of my homework XD**


	4. Theory

**Two in a row. WOO! Rain is just so inspiring. XD**

***

With his hood up, Roxas couldn't see much in front of him. Not that he cared. He wasn't supposed to feel, but he sure as hell wasn't exactly empty and emotionless at the moment.

What was wrong with him?

The rain started to fall on him as he made his way to the Castle That Never Was. Fitting, he supposed. It wasn't like it could get much worse.

Neoshadows surrounded him once he stepped in front of Memory Skyscraper, and he gladly let his anger and frustration out on them.

XXXXXX

"I am me! Nobody else!" he yelled.

Screw the Nobodies-can't-feel theory. Because it was just that. A theory.

He could feel. He was feeling right now. Feeling nothing but overwhelming rage.

Besides feeling rage, he also felt gratitude that the rain mixed with his tears, so Riku wouldn't see his vulnerability.

***

**Um. Was it even raining when he said that? ._. **

**Review, please!!! Pleaseeee!!! :)**

**As always, suggestions for other drabbles will be taken into consideration, as well as constructive criticism. ;) I'll take a couple more suggestions before I get too overwhelmed XD**


	5. Moogle

**This. One. Is. Stupid. XD**

***

Sora stood impatiently in front of the synthesis shop, waiting for the moogle attending there to notice him. "Hello? Mr…er..Moogle?" he asked again, hoping for an answer. The moogle still failed to notice him.

_Maybe he can't hear me…_ Sora thought, biting his lip. He reached over to tap the moogle on the shoulder, but at that instant the moogle decided to turn around suddenly and begin talking at a mile a minute. Sora cringed as his palm missed the moogle's shoulder and landed on the fluffy pom-pom instead, covering it completely.

"Oops! S-" was all he managed to say before the moogle turned a bright red color. Sora gulped.

XXXXX

Donald leafed through the pages of the book Merlin had lent him, slightly bored. Where was that kid when you needed him?

Sora suddenly stepped through the door, slamming it shut as fast as he could.

"Sora! Where have you…" Donald trailed off as he saw Sora's messed-up hair and saw the boy gasping for breath. He raised an eyebrow.

"M-m-mooglesssss…" Sora stammered, shuddering.

***

**Well, I did warn you XD**


	6. Insomnia

**Inspired by my own insomnia...I thought it was kinda depressing ._.**

***

He's still awake.

Haunted.

Haunted by a man with yellow eyes who promised him power and instead gave him destruction, by memories of bloodlust and of almost killing his best friend, of being lost without hope and nowhere to turn.

_Get some sleep, Riku,_ Sora says.

Right. How the hell is he supposed to sleep with memories like these?

***

**0_o Was it good or too angsty? Or not angsty enough? :/ It was short! DX**


	7. Game

**Switches from one mood to another so fast, even the Quickster was amazed XD**

***

Zexion looked over at Lexaeus after a few moments of silence. "I smelled Riku again today."

Lexaeus glanced up from his puzzle. "So?" he asked impatiently.

Zexion scowled. "It means he's still prowling around the castle. Odds are, he's looking for the perpetrators behind Sora's being here."

Lexaeus smiled wryly. "Let him find us."

Zexion sighed. "I suppose you're right. The best we can do is let things unfold the way they should."

"Huh." Lexaeus went back to his puzzle, not really caring.

"Oh, and Lexaeus?"

"What now?"

"You just lost the Game."

***

**Was it just me, or was this one absolutely pointless? :D I think I wrote this while I was taking notes in Biology. Sorry for the fail XD**

**By the way, you all just lost the Game :P**


	8. Overwhelming

**Read and be amazed. DO DOO DOO DO (EPIC FAIL MUSIC XD)**

***

Jeez, that had to have been the longest year of her life. Anxious for her friends' safety and itching to go out and help, but unable to because she was "too valuable."

Well, who cared?

Not her.

The need to fight and prove she wasn't just a dainty little princess was too overwhelming. If Sora wouldn't teach her, then Kairi would just teach herself.

***

**Girl Power! X3**

**Based on a discussion between my challenge-obsessed friend during lunch. Kairi needs more backbone, doesn't she? :D Methinks it was too short, though :/**


	9. Child's Play

**While I was studying for my Biology test, this somehow ended up on the margin of my notes 0_o**

***

It was simple, really.

To get one, you really only needed the other. Thankfully, this particular other was tied to the darkness. A sign he wouldn't present much of a challenge.

_ "Sora came, so Riku followed. Just like light and shadow."_

It was so predictable. Stupid, even. Humans were so easily manipulated by their own foolish hearts. False ties to others inevitably lead to their own downfall.

This was practically child's play. And Vexen was eager for the game to begin.

***

**Anyone else seriously creeped out by this geezer? Just wondering :P**


	10. Schizophrenia

**Just in case you don't know, this is inspired by that one scene in KH2 FM+…Err, just ask me later if you have no idea what this is talking about XD**

***

Saïx sat pensively in his room, mulling over his thoughts. His friend, he'd called it. Xemnas and that blue suit of armor.

Finally, he came to a conclusion.

"Lord Xemnas must be schizophrenic," he muttered, shaking his head. Why else would he be talking to a suit of armor belonging to a female?

***

**Terra/Ven/Aqua are growing on me…Wah.**

**Especially Aqua. Her story is so sad! D:**


	11. Flower

**My first attempt at writing a fluffy drabble, at the urging of my friend…**

***

Kairi had a new policy, one she proclaimed to anyone and everyone who would listen.

_"Beautiful flowers have sharp thorns."_

Her intention wasn't to compare herself with a flower. On the contrary. Everyone considered her to be as delicate as a stupid flower, and it drove her insane that no one let her make a choice for herself. So she used this policy to convey her message across the islands.

Except no one listened to her.

At least, that's what she thought. Until she found an especially thorny (and perfectly shaped) rose carefully placed in a tall glass of water randomly lying on her bedside table. Her window was open, and there was a note on the windowsill.

_"A flower for a flower,"_ she read.

***

**Intended to be a SoKai ._. **

**Cut me some slack, lol! I just had three of my semester finals today! XD**


	12. Dry

**Lots of attempted symbolism in this…0_o**

***

Once you succumbed to the darkness, it all changed. It was like being in the ocean during a tropical storm; there was no way out, no way to get dry and escape the sea's grasp.

The storm sweeping the worlds reached theirs when they were fourteen (and Riku was fifteen). The sea became a monster. Once you fell into the ocean, there was just no escaping it; shallow waters became thirty feet deep, deep waters became even deeper. And the worst part: it was absolutely refreshing, which meant no one wanted to climb out.

Kairi was the smart one. She never fell into the ocean in the first place and had always remained on the shore. He and Riku, on the other hand, had fallen right in and gotten soaked.

And all Sora wanted was for the two of them to be completely dry again.

***

**Well, this was based on a discussion behind the symbolism of the KH1 opening. Basically, once you think about it, the ocean symbolizes the darkness. Riku wants Sora to join him, Kairi never gets in, and Sora is kicked out because of the Keyblade and his connections to Kairi's heart. **

**O-O Somehow, this made sense during the conversation XD**


	13. Hate

**I'm not really sure what inspired this one :P**

***

Riku, at fifteen, learned what hate was like.

Hate was what he felt for the man who'd taken everything from him – his friends and his home. Hate was what he felt for Maleficent and her stupid cronies, because of what they wanted to do to other worlds, and because of the things they'd already done.

Hate was what he felt for the darkness, because of the destruction and sorrow it caused.

Hate was what he felt for himself, too, for wanting that power oh so much.

***

**Well, this was set in KH1 :P**


	14. Freedom

**Meh...**

***

Back at Castle Oblivion, it had been nothing but commands and insults just _thrown_ at her.

_"Create new memories if you want him to live."_

Drawing things she didn't want to; forcing her creativity.

But now, there was no one here to tell her what to draw. Aside from drawing the essential memories, she could make them sweeter than they had been before with just one splash of color.

And she wouldn't have to draw memories non-stop. She could draw the rays of receding sunlight that crept through her window, or the fluffy squirrel that perched on the balcony. This was truly an artist's freedom, the old mansion in the woods.

The power was in her hands, and there was no one there to stop her.

***

**Feeble attempt at writing what could've been a sense of freedom Namine felt as she left C.O. XD**


	15. Redemption

**Agh, I haven't been writing in such a long time!!! I missed it...XD**

**My first time trying to write in DiZ's POV…O_O**

***

Lord, he'd been a fool.

A presumptuous old fool who thought he alone could best the laws of nature and physics.

Because of his stubborn tenacity, the people of his world had been subject to danger. Danger _he'd_ created. His own ruthless research had led to the fall of Radiant Garden into darkness, becoming the aptly named Hollow Bastion. Falling into fabricated darkness he himself had created.

And he didn't even _want_ to remember his former pride and joy, the apprentice who had shown so much potential and overall promise but had deceived him in the worst way possible.

Xehanort.

At this moment, the weight of all the worlds combined was on his shoulders. It was definitely too much for one man to bear.

_"YOU are the source of all Heartless."_

But now he had a chance at redemption. Even if it cost him his life, he'd do it. After all, no one would miss him after all the trouble he'd caused.

***

**Gah, this one was terrible! XD Well, this was the first thing I wrote after getting over the massive Writer's Block I had. :P**

**Currently trying to write my first multi-chaptered story. Any suggestions that you think might help? Ideas? :D**

**As always, read and review, please! :) Reviews inspire me more, just so you know ;D**


	16. Trouble

**Ohmygodshe'sbackfromthedead.**

Ven grinned as he saw his friends battle it out for the title of Keyblade Master. He knew they were both going to win.

Terra was stronger, of course, but Aqua was smarter. She predicted his every move and dodged accordingly with amazing finesse, managing to not get any points docked from her score.

The blond looked over at the two Masters next to him. Eraqus's mind seemed to be in harmony with his, judging by the small smile on his face. Ven turned his gaze to the bald man next to his mentor, who gave him an eerie smile. He gulped, turning his attention back to the examination.

"Time's almost up!" Eraqus called, his smile growing. Ven watched as Terra pulled his Keyblade back to gain strength for his final blow, Aqua tensed and prepared to retaliate, Eraqus took a step forward in anticipation, and Baldie gripped the edge of his seat.

As if on cue, Aqua began running forward. Terra grunted and lunged forward as the darkness covered his entire body and filled him with superhuman strength. He swung and exlcaimed as he lost grip of his weapon. The Keyblade flew out of his hands and past Aqua's head, landing right in the middle of the ornate stained glass and breaking the window in about a million pieces.

The three young apprentices gaped at the enormous hole in the wall as Eraqus's smile faded and his eye began to twitch.

"What the hell was that?" Ven exclaimed. Master Xehanort struggled to contain his laughter as Aqua began shaking colored pieces of glass off her boot.

**It would've been more epic if it actually happened this way. :)**


End file.
